Exuberance
by naturally morbid
Summary: One-Shot. Hugue x Esther. She looked nothing like Rachel, the girl he had been engaged to. Esther had bright red hair that matched the exuberance of her youth.


Author's Note: I have decided I kind of like the Hugue x Esther pairing, so you can guess this is another. I don't know if this is as good as the other or if you can even compare them. It's rather fluffy though. Nothing too serious. Though, I might continue it with enough encouragement. So, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Trinity Blood.

* * *

Exuberance 

"Hugue!" the priest heard someone shout. He knew the voice, intimately. The golden-haired, god of a priest turned in time to see Esther Blanchett throw her arms around his neck. He was knocked off balance by the force of her greeting, both of them tumbling to the ground.

"Esther?" he questioned. She must have been waiting for him out in the courtyard. Her smiling face was just inches from his, her small body pressed close.

"I'm sorry," she blushed. "They just told me that you had left and I worried." She backed off him so they could sit up. "It was silly I guess."

"No," he answered, "I've never had someone wait on me to return." He rose to his feet and leaned down to help her up. "Let's not get that habit of yours dirty." Without thinking, he started brushing her off.

Esther blushed an even deeper shade of red until Hugue realized what he was doing and stopped. "Thank you," she said as she brushed herself off out of memory.

"Thank you, for waiting," he told her. "Was there something you needed?"

"I just wanted to speak to you," she said. He noticed the nun was shyer than usual. He had never noticed her much and it was always brief when they met. In the late afternoon sun, Esther was a beautiful girl.

She looked nothing like Rachel, the girl he had been engaged to. Esther had bright red hair that matched the exuberance of her youth. Her eyes matched the color of the sky in summer and her body was proportionate. She smiled at him again as they walked.

"You are looking well," he told her. It was the closest thing to a compliment that he could muster. He had to remember that she was only seventeen and a nun. She only smiled wider and looked away. He was leading her toward the tables in the courtyard, like the nobleman that he still tried to consider himself.

It was the beginning of summer and his black robes felt heavy. He wished for the sun to kiss his bare skin. He tugged at the collar of the cassock, but it did not ease the heat one bit.

They found a nice spot in the lush grass as Hugue spread his cape and they sat down. He wanted to prolong his meeting with Caterina anyway.

"It's nice outside," she commented.

"Yes," he agreed. "What did you want to speak to me about?"

"Well Hugue, you see, I just wanted to check up on you. I get the idea that no one really talks to you." It was true. It was true because he made it that way. He did not want them to ask because he did not want to burden anyone. "You know, see how you're doing." She always tried to see how he was doing.

"Just fine," he answered shortly. The search had been unproductive as usual.

"Oh," Esther said her voice quiet and her eyes lowered. Hugue realized that she had been hoping to hear something from him. He had hurt her feelings. She was just trying to be friendly toward him, but like everyone else, he pushed her away.

"I'm sorry," he apologized quickly in a husky voice. They sat in an awkward silence, watching the sun set upon them. It was semi-romantic except for the moment still hanging in the air.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have pried. It's none of my business," she told him, her exuberance returning. He still felt bad for making it disappear for a few moments.

"I did not find her," he said quickly, just to keep her from leaving.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Esther told him as she placed a friendly arm around his shoulders.

"I believe that she is out there, but it's hard without any clues," Hugue continued as he looked at the sky with one eye, the other covered by his hair.

"Hugue, I'm sure she's fine," Esther offered. "You'll find her one day. I'm sure she's looking for you. I have faith. I know they're just words, but I hope they help," she smiled, giving his broad and muscles shoulders a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you," he said, trying to keep his tone expressionless. Her youthful presence was a comfort to him. He enjoyed her cheerful demeanor. He wished he could get along with her as well as everyone else did. She was a sweet girl; he did not deserve her attention.

"There was also something else I wanted to speak to you about," she blushed.

"Yes?"

She hesitated as she looked up at him with those big adoring eyes. "Father," she paused again. "What do you consider me?"

Hugue did not hesitate as he answered with "A friend." He tried to smile.

"Oh," she smiled, but he saw it flicker for just an instant. "That's great. I am honored." She bowed her head slightly. Again, he had done the wrong thing an in instant. She had clearly been expecting him to say something else. She removed her arm from his shoulders and made to stand up. She was going to walk away, probably to cry.

"Wait Esther," he said, placing an arm on her hers. She turned to face him, her small mouth opened slightly in shock. "Let me finish."

"But you said we were friends, and that is great." He could see the unshed tears, lingering past her eyelashes.

"No, there is more." She sat patiently, folding her hands in her lap. "Actually, I would like to consider you as more than a friend Esther. You are the only one around here that tries to speak with me, to consider me as part of the group. Esther, you are more than I deserve." He looked away, grabbing his sword and preparing to stand.

"Hugue!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Don't ever sell yourself short," she told him passionately. He looked down at her in surprise. He realized that she was crying into his cassock as he placed a hand on her head. "Hugue, I like you," she told him. "But you have got to let some things go."

She was right. He needed to let things go. It had been so long.

"You're right about that," he whispered as she shifted close to him. They were quiet again, but it was not as awkward. "Esther, I like you too," he confessed as he hugged her tight. The sun was almost set.

Her exuberance had seemed to transfer to him in a way. He already felt brighter, like summer, which reminded him of Esther.

* * *

Author's End Note: So again, I hope you enjoyed it, even if it was a change from my usual work. So, tell me what you think. 


End file.
